Forbidden Romance
by Aipom4
Summary: Their love couldn't be since it was forbidden. Zutara
1. Chapter 1

A young woman ran from building to building in stealth mode. She took the shell piece from her attire and put it to the center of the glass, she twirled the shell around and made a circle. She then slipped her hand in and unlocked the window. She took a bag out of her shawl and took the diamonds in it. She then got out and ran ontop of a the building roof.

"That was easy.." She said, counting the diamonds.

"I don't know about that young lady.." A man in a black suit and blue mask said. "Isn't it pass your bedtime?" The Blue Spirit asked.

"I don't know?" The girl with a painted face said. "Why don't you tell me?"

"I think your parents would be steamed to know you're out here, alone, with me.." The Blue Spirit walked up to the girl.

"I like steam..." The girl purred. She raised up his mask a little, so his lips could show. "What too Spider-man for you?"

"A bit," The Blue Spirit he then pushed up the Painted Lady viel.

"Is this the part where I say 'I do'?" The Painted Lady whispered. The Blue Spirit attacked her lips. The Painted Lady fell into his trap. While they were passionately kissing, he went into her shawl robe, and took out the bag of diamonds. The girl pushed him away.

"I'm sorry, you know I don't want to hurt you.." The Blue Spirit whispered. The girl walked up slowly to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Then show me your face!" The Blue Spirit took off her arms. "You know I can't..."

"Blue, why can't you join us?" The Painted Lady said. "We wouldn't have to hide, you'd be on the winning team..."

"No, no I won't.."

"We'd be able to be together, don't you want that, want us?" The Blue Spirit took her hands into his. "If only it were that simple..."

"What's stopping us?"

"Them, The Avatar, Shake, your gang of delinkwiths..."

"You wouldn't understand," The Blue Spirit raised up her chin and gave her a soft kiss. The girl pushed him off.

"What about her?" The Painted Lady asked.

"What about _him_?" The Blue Spirit said.

"Hooks is no one you should worry about!" The Painted Lady said. "Him and I have nothing."

"Really?" The Blue Spirit said. "You could have fooled me.."

"What about you and gloomy girl?"

"_Knives _is no one you should ask about.." The Blue Spirit said. "What goes on between her and I is none of your business."

"You don't care about me!" The Painted Lady cried, ruining some of her makeup. She quickly put her hat on her head. Suddenly The Blue Spirit pinned her to the wall and kiss her.

"Don't ever tell me how I feel!" He let her go.

"I must go..." The Painted Lady said. She kissed him once more.

The girl ran off. Wouldn't The Blue Spirit even getting a glimse of her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own ATLA.**

**It's been two years since The Blue Spirit and The Painted Lady met.**

Zuko made way through the crowd to spot his girlfriend dancing up a storm.

"Hey I found you!" Zuko tried to play off. Mai turned around and ignored him. Unnoticed to them a girl was watching.

"Hey, I'm sorry but I had to help me uncle!" Zuko shouted over the music.

"What are you apologizing for? I wasn't expecting you."

"My uncle.."

"It's either me or him!" Mai crossed her arms and turned away.

"You know what, lets just forget about the whole thing!"

"Whatever...I already forgot about it!" Mai said. Zuko left the club, angry with Mai.

"Big fight?" A voice asked. Zuko turned to see a girl leaning against the building. Wearing a blue-green shoulder dress with a hole on the right side. She wore a blue-green strap heels. On the side of the dress, around the hole, are sporadically arranged

"I was watching.."

"It's nothing." Zuko said.

"Want to talk about it?" The girl asked. "We can escape this boring club and go for a little walk, if you want?"

"No, thanks."

"Well, I hear this part of town is pretty dangerous, you can't just leave me here to fend for myself?"

Zuko thought this over, what's the harm in walking a girl home?

"I got this after school job, and It takes a lot of time.." Zuko explained

"Well, if you're working this hard, why not ask this guy for some time off?"

"Not this guy.." Zuko said.

"What kind of after school job is this anyways?"

"Well, I run errands for him, sorta..." Zuko thought about being The Blue Spirit. "It's complicated, what about you, I didn't really see you dance in the club, or even come inside?"

"Well, when you're new and have nobody to talk too..."

"You move around alot?"

"Yeah.."

"Well, at least you get to see the world."

"But I would rather just stay and not have my dad move me around so much..." The girl said. "I'm Katara, by the way."

"Zuko." Katara put her arms around her self and rubbed them. Zuko got the hint and took off his jacket and gave it to her.

"Thanks," She smiled.

"No problem."

"So, is she your girlfriend or something?"

"Not anymore.."

"Good!" Katara grabbed him and passionately kissed his lips. Zuko pushed Mai and her psming ways aside and kissed the beautiful bernette in his arms.

"You don't think this isn't going to fast?" Zuko asked between kisses. Katara shook her head and wrapped her arms around his neck. But something was fimilar about their kiss.

"Blue Spirit?"

"Painted Lady?" They both gasped and pulled away from each other.

"Those eyes, you must be her...I never could forget those eyes of yours..." Zuko said.

"Wow, it took two years and I finally know your true identity.." Katara said, looking at Zuko up and down. "And let's just say, I'm not disappointed either..."

"But...I..uh.."

"Are you saying you're not attracted to me anymore?"  
Zukolooked at her whole body. "No... I'm not saying that."

"Then what is it?"

"Well, aren't you, well evil?" Katara shook her head.

"No, I gave up that life a long time ago!"

"So, what happens now?" Zuko pushed his hands in his pockets. Katara took them out and clasped them together with hers.

"Nothing, do you think we could start over, not as The Blue Spirit and The Painted Lady? Just as Zuko and Katara?"

"Yeah, I think I could handle that!" Zuko pulled her face to his and kissed her.


End file.
